Scissorhands
by Ureijisai
Summary: Nanami wished for someone to keep Tomoe busy so as to save her from the cruel punishment of making a thousand talismans for practice and it came true! But the problem is, that person has similar looks to Tomoe. Is he a doppelgänger? A imposter? The 'real' Tomoe? Just who is that mysterious person's true identity!


Running, running, running; He can't stop now. If he did, they would catch him and imprison for reasons he didn't know.

His legs ached and he couldn't breathe properly, yet he didn't care. All that was in his mind was escaping those yokais.

Quickly, he ducked under a large stone when the moon was clouded.

"Where did he go?!" one of the yokais asked.

"Why don't just stand there spread out and find him!" one of them commented.

Then he heard the rustling of grass and then the cicadas calling in the silence. He got up quietly and ran into the opposite direction the moment the cloud covering the moon started to make way.

* * *

><p>"When we get back, you're going to practice making a thousand talismans!" the silvery white haired familiar growled at the brunette.<p>

"Eh! Give me a break!" the brunette, Nanami Momozono, retorted. She immediately took back what she had said when she saw how serious and scary her familiar, Tomoe, was. If looks could kill, then Tomoe would be the perfect description of it.

It's bad enough that she had nearly embarrassed herself during the 'Land Gods' Talisman Making' event and now she have to deal with creating more practice talismans?! Secretly, she had been depressed over the fact that she had nearly disappointed the yokai.

Perhaps doing as he says would heal her heart but really? A thousand practice talismans?!

Internally, Nanami cried and cursed the fox demon.

If only there was something – _anything_ – to save her from that practice she dreaded so much.

_Please! I beg of you! Anyone! I'll even give you 300 Yen!_ She prayed.

The leaves suddenly rustled. Nanami turned her direction to the noise, without any warnings, she fell down when someone collided with her.

"Ouch…" she complained then her brown eyes travelled to the person whom had bumped into her.

She blinked; the person have a long silvery white hair, pale skin tone and looks fairly a lot like Tomoe… huh? When did Tomoe bump into her? She turned back and saw Tomoe rushing towards her, and then turned back to the unconscious person.

She paled. There are two Tomoes?!

She turned back to the short-haired Tomoe and saw his stunned expression before fainting.

"Nanami!"

* * *

><p>Everything was a blur when Nanami woke up.<p>

She stared at the familiar wall, thinking about the events of the day.

"That's right," Nanami reminisced, "I went to the Talisman Making event with Tomoe and then I met another Tomoe…" Her dazed eyes snapped wide open and her sleepy face changed into a face filled with vigilance.

Nanami was seeping into the world of panic and insanity.

"No, no, no. That's not possible!" Nanami sweat dropped and waved her hand in denial, "Maybe I'm just tired from the event. Yeah, that's got to be right – No, it's right!"

Her sanity restored, she regained her usual cheeriness.

"Tomoe! I'm hungry! Fix me some snacks!" she barged into his room unannounced and noisy.

She stopped her tracks, in fact, she froze; There was a long-haired Tomoe all bandaged up and sleeping peacefully on the futon while there was the short-haired Tomoe dozing off while leaning on the wall.

The nose woke the short-haired Tomoe up.

"Nanami…?" the short-haired Tomoe looked at her. At one glance, he could tell that Nanami was behaving strange.

"Oi, Nanami!"

She snapped out of the trance. Then in a somewhat confused and frightened voice, she pointed at the sleeping long-haired Tomoe, "There's two Tomoes…"

"_Chigau_, it's not possible." Tomoe said calmly.

"Then who is he? Your doppelganger? Oh, my gosh! Tomoe's gonna die and get replaced by Tomoe-number-2!"

"Wrong! And where did you hear that ridiculous tale from?!"

"You're not? Then who is he?"

Tomoe gaze at the injured guest.

"He's… my little brother, Mao."

As if on cue, the long-haired guest woke up. Nanami and Tomoe edged closer to him. He looked at the unfamiliar faces. One of them is a girl and the other looked somewhat similar to him.

"Who are you?"

"You might not know her but do you remember me?" Tomoe asked.

He looked at Tomoe and gave an immediate reply, "I don't know you."

The answer shocked and saddened Tomoe.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE!<strong>

Nanami stared at her guest, her face serious and business-like. Tomoe had gone out to fetch some water, leaving them alone.

He felt pressured by the land god's intense stare but then, she formally and politely passed a few coins in front of him – it was 300 Yen.

"Um… thanks…?" He was not sure how to respond to the sudden tribute.


End file.
